This invention relates to a fine object formed with a position and direction sensing mark.
In the microelectronics technique, for example, integrated circuit technique, when an integrated circuit pellet obtained by forming a specified circuit on a semiconductor pellet and subjecting the resulting pellet to electrode patterning is further subject to bonding process, there is a necessity of sensing the position and direction of the integrated circuit pellet disposed on a bed for the bonding operation. In sensing the position and direction of the integrated circuit pellet, a surface of the pellet is detected by means of an image pickup tube, whereby the position and direction of the pellet is detected by a signal based on a position and direction sensing mark formed on the pellet. In such conventional position and direction detecting method, the electrode pattern on the pellet was erroneously taken as a position and direction detecting mark, often leading to the failure to precisely detect the position and direction of the pellet. For this reason, the bonding operation for the integrated circuit pellet was often erroneously carried out.